


Merry Christmas Chris

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: The holiday had NOT started great





	Merry Christmas Chris

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a bit early for a Christmas story, but it IS December after all.
> 
> This story was written for Snowpremacy 2015 with snowstorm, journey, first kiss as prompts.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhh! Shut it. I swear, if I hear one more bottle of beer, I’ll shove you out of the car. While I’m still driving.”

Chris had invited them to celebrate Christmas with them in a cabin up in the mountains, and Matt, being the environmentalist that he is, suggested they’d drive up there together. Little did Dom know that Matt would be so giddy that he would sing 99 bottles of beer the whole way there.

Yes, the holiday had started off perfectly. Dom was grumpy as hell and now it had started snowing as well, making the drive up the mountain even harder than with just the singing. He loved it when Matt sang, but today he wasn’t just singing that extremely annoying song over and over again, he was also deliberately singing off key. Was he taking a piss at Dom’s inability to sing, or what? Well, fuck that, Matt couldn’t hit a drum right if his life depended on it, so, just fucking shove it up your arse and choke on it.

And it seemed like Matt was indeed choking on it, he was laughing so hard over Dom’s grumpiness. All of this only made Dom even grumpier. He turned on the car radio and turned up the volume real high to drown out Matt’s insane giggling and singing. Sadly though, the radio was only spouting extremely cheesy Christmas songs, so things were only getting worse instead of better.

Dark clouds were gathering over Dom’s head, just like they were gathering over the road. It started snowing harder and the view was getting worse. The road was getting slippery as well and Dom needed to concentrate on his driving, so he turned off the radio again to do just that. Matt somehow got the message too and stopped his annoying singing. 

Dom sat hunched over the steering wheel and was squinting hard to see through the falling snow. But the world outside was turning into a white canvas very quickly.   
“We have to stop, Matt. I can’t see a thing anymore. I can’t even see where the road ends and the verge starts. Hopefully this snowstorm will be over soon, so we can continue our way.”   
“We’re in the middle of nowhere though.”   
“I know, but really, it’s like we’re driving in a void. I’d rather stop and wait it out, than drive off the road and get stuck there, or get in some accident. Hopefully it’ll stop snowing soon.”  
“I’ll try to call Chris and tell them we’ll be a bit later, so he doesn’t worry. Oh, fuck, no reception. Must be all that damned snow.”

Dom carefully parked the car at the side of the road, at least, that’s what he thought, and turned on the blinkers.  
“I really hope it eases up soon. We can’t keep the motor running indefinitely. And once we kill the motor, we can’t keep the blinkers on much longer either or the battery’ll die on us.”  
“So, what shall we do now? Shall I sing 99 bottles of beer again?”, a cheeky grin appeared on Matt’s face, but it only resulted in a jab to his side and a “don’t you dare, or I’ll lock you outside after all.”, a smirk emerging on Dom’s face as well.

But the snow didn’t ease up. After twenty minutes the engine stopped as an energy preserving means and after ten more minutes Dom turned off the lights as well. Luckily it was still light outside, but it did become rather chilly soon after the engine had shut off.  
“Let’s go sit in the back together, to keep warm. I still have Hendrix’ blanket in the boot. It’ll probably smell doggy, but at least it’ll keep us warm. I do not want to freeze to death on this god forsaken mountain.”

Matt climbed to the backseat first, and clumsy as only Matt can be, he almost shoved his arse up in Dom’s face. Surprisingly though, Dom didn’t really mind.  
“Oi, watch where you put your tush. Don’t need that in my face.”  
Matt just wiggled his butt in Dom’s face a little more before he climbed between the front seats. Once in the backseat he hung over the back to look for the blanket in the boot. Again with his bum in the air. Dom couldn’t help but stare at it for a while before he climbed into the back too.

And there they sat, huddled together under the blanket. It got colder and colder and the blanket was thin, it didn’t do much to keep them warm. Matt took off his shoes and put his feet on the seat and under the blanket as well, arms clutching around his legs, hoping to keep his body warmth close. Dom followed his example and huddled even closer to Matt.

Dom must have dozed off for he suddenly realised that his head was on Matt’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Ashamed, he quickly sat up straight again, hoping Matt had fallen asleep before him and hadn’t noticed it. But no such luck. When he looked up, he saw Matt staring at him with a smile on his face. Dom’s cheeks flared up at this a bit.

He scraped his throat and quickly looked outside. It was still snowing like crazy out there and it didn’t look like it was going to stop any time soon either.  
“Dom”, Matt said softly, but Dom wasn’t willing to look at him yet. His mind was confusing him. Why would a smile from Matt make him blush? It wasn’t as if Matt had never smiled at him before.

“Dom, what's wrong?”  
“Nothing”, he replied, but he still wouldn't look at Matt.  
“Why won't you look at me? Why are you blushing?”  
“I, I fell asleep on your shoulder. That was awkward “  
“Uh, no. No it isn't. You’ve done that before. And I’ve fallen asleep on your shoulder, on your lap even, many times before. Why would it be awkward now?”  
“When is this damn snowstorm going to end, for fucks sake?”  
“Hey, don't change the subject on me. Something’s bothering you. I can tell.”

At this Matt put an arm around Dom’s shoulders and tried to look him in the eye, but Dom turned his face even farther away from Matt, suppressing the shiver that ran through his body at Matt’s touch.

“Dom?”, his voice was even softer now. Not so much in volume, but in tone. It caused an unaccustomed feeling inside Dom. Some sort of squeezing feeling, and warmth. What the fuck was happening to him? He felt weird and uncomfortable. He wanted a bit of distance between Matt and himself, but at the same time he didn’t, and not just because he was cold. To be honest, he wasn’t so cold anymore, something inside him was warming him up quite nicely.

Shyly (what the fuck was up with that?) he chanced a glance at his friend and bandmate for many years. When their eyes locked, a couple of things happened that had never happened before when he had looked at Matt:  
1\. he stopped breathing.  
2\. he gulped hard.  
3\. that weird feeling in his belly returned.  
4\. his heartbeat started to speed up.  
5\. he felt his cheeks heating up.

He felt so weird and awkward, but somehow he couldn’t look away again. The extra weird thing was that something seemed to happen to Matt too. He didn’t blush, but he hold his gaze longer than usual and didn’t seem able look away either. He even grabbed his bottom lip.

Another gulp. Oh god, what was happening to them? The moment seemed to last forever, the silence between them deafening, the outside world disappearing, just he and Matt and this weird thing that was happening between them.

Matt put his hand on Dom’s cheek. His hand was icy, but somehow it felt warm too. Softly he stroked Dom’s cheek. Dom briefly closed his eyes and leant into the touch. Something was doing somersaults in his belly. He turned around a bit so he was facing Matt. But it wasn’t good enough. He shifted so they could be closer, then he gently took Matt’s face in his hands, came closer still, and laid the most delicate of kisses on Matt’s lips. A trembling sigh escaped his lips.

He sat back again, dropped his hands in his lap and let his head hang down. What had he just done? Where did that come from? Had he now ruined their years of friendship, their band, by this silly thing? He didn’t dare to look up at Matt again. But the expected verbal onslaught didn’t come.

What did come was Matt, crawling over to him and rearranging the both of them so he could sit on his lap. This time it was Matt who tenderly took Dom’s face in his hands. He turned up Dom’s face, but he refused to look Matt in the eye.  
“Dom”, there was that soft voice again, making Dom shiver all over.  
“Dom, look at me. I don’t know where this came from any more than you do, but believe me when I say that it is very much welcomed.”

At this Dom’s eyes flew up and he looked at Matt with an astonished expression. His mouth dropped open a bit. Matt took immediate advantage of this by tenderly taking Dom’s bottom lip between his and started kissing him affectionately. Very carefully Dom stuck out his tongue to touch Matt’s lips, who immediately deepened the kiss at this.

Torsos were pushed together, tongues were swirling around each other, breathing became heavier, arms were wound around each other, heads were grabbed, hair was pulled, the car heated up and the windows became foggy, time passed, snow stopped falling, but inside the car no one noticed.

“Oh god, Matt, what are we doing?”  
“I don’t know Dom, and frankly, I don’t give a damn. Don’t stop please.”

“Hello? Anybody in there?”  
A knock on the window interrupted their kissing.  
“Shall we help dig you out?”  
Quickly Dom pushed Matt off his lap, and cleared the window of the condensation.  
“Oh Matt, it’s someone from the snow plow.”

Dom hurriedly opened the car and stepped out. The sun had come out again and had turned the world into a beautiful winter wonderland. A bit passed their car a humongous snow plow stood. Dom’s car was indeed half buried beneath the snow and needed digging out. Happy to get the help, they started shoveling out the car. And within no time they were on their way again, driving behind the snow plow.

Soon they came to the road that led to Chris’ cabin, which wouldn’t be plowed of course. They sort of parked the car at the side of the road as best as they could and got out to walk the rest of the way, arms around each other. When they reached the cabin, they shared another heated kiss. With flushed faces they knocked on the door and when Chris opened it, they said in unison, with big smiles plastered to their faces:

“Merry Christmas Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the previously only posted on LJ/DW stories (except for two unfinished series. I will start posting them once I've completly finished writing them).


End file.
